Crossing Kaitous
by Yoshi-Strange
Summary: One night, one object, one theft...two thieves. One-Shot


**A/N: Well, I liked the idea so I went for it, seing there is a lack of Fanfiction of this pair...so yeah. Just letting you know guys (whoever finds it interesting and reads it) this is just a One-shot. **

**Please enjoy ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**"Crossing Kaitous"**

Just a night like any other; the starts were shining, the moon was full in all its beauty, there was a light and gentle breeze that made it the perfect night for a stroll. Anyone would've loved to be out hanging out with friends, or maybe in a date with that special someone, or even having a peaceful chat with your lover. It could've been the perfect night for all of these things…except, none of the above was being done at the moment. It was actually quite the opposite. Not in a bad way, there were people enjoying the night as well, just that in a slightly different manner.

To start off, for some people the night time was always a rush of emotions. It was all a mixed jumble of adrenaline, excitement, anticipation, planning, mocking and even sometimes fear. But it all made a very strange cocktail that only the brave and bold would dare to drink of. Oh so many things, so many things that started out with a little note. A note delivered to a specific someone who would take things way out of proportion and make a ruckus out of it and even set out a perimeter with about 100 cops. It was actually very flattering that they would be considered top priority.

But enough of that, what you are really here for is to hear the tale; but not just any tale, a tale about a fight of wills just to see who could get the upper hand, the eternal game of the cat and the mouse played in real life. And under all the show and lights, a fight for what was the right thing to do.

Objective: Emerald eyes.

Location: Contemporary Art Museum.

Security: High schooled tantei in charge of a 50 men operation, laser motion detectors, wide range security cameras, pressure sensors of the items, night vision recording, anti-gas attack equipment, decoy of the items.

It seemed that they were throwing the house out the window tonight. It only made it that much more exciting. But first things first, what magic would be best for the occasion, hum…what to do? What to do?

.

.

.

* * *

Everything was quiet for a moment, maybe too quiet, would that kaitou come here tonight? It looked like it since a note arrived in the morning announcing the theft. But why target the Emerald Eyes, especially since the ones in the exhibit were a decoy; a very good one at that. Well, they would just have to wait until the thief arrived and this would soon be over. Maybe he could get ahead some homework for once.

Lately the advance notices have been a bit weird and random, some would be taken seriously and some wouldn't. It was he the only one who actually took this as a challenge. His pride was on this, he had been chasing the thief for quite a while already and he would always come oh so close to capture the culprit but for one reason or another, his plans would always backfire on his face. He needed to get back some of his dignity…if only. And then there was the other guy, it annoyed him that little smirk on his face. As if he knew something that he didn't. He said that there could be a little extra coming tonight, he never told anyone why he just waltzed in and looked around his preparations and said.

'It won't be enough'

As if he was going to hear advice from some amateur coming from a town that no one knew about. He was already on his post near the decoy and the place where the real ones were kept. There were only 30 seconds left for the time announced on the note.

The lights went out. It was time, the thief had finally arrived.

All the men were guarding their spots, no one moving a single muscle. Since the lasers were on and the pressure sensors active; they were pretty confident that this time they had won the game in advance. If only they knew how wrong they were…or more like naïve.

The 'Emerald Eyes' were in the middle of the room on the exhibition stand. He was standing right behind them…waiting for his opponent to arrive. And there it was…there was a white balloon floating two meters on front of him, baiting him to move.

"Come on! Don't you wanna play?" said the voice of the Kaitou "Are the Brits all the same stuck up guys and have no fun at all?"

"You wish" he answered to the thief.

"Very well then, I'll just-"

"One!" the thief was interrupted by another voice "Two!"

"Get ready everyone!" yelled the other tantei from afar. What was going on? And why did the thief look as surprised as he felt.

"Three!" and the entire room filled with pink smoke all of a sudden.

.

.

.

* * *

What the hell was going on? He was just minding his own business, messing with Brit Tantei-san when all of a sudden another thief pops out? He was losing the spot light to someone he hadn't seen yet! Well, if whoever it was wanted a fight, he would get a fight.

"What the-" was that Tantei-san? Why was he so surprised? Well he decided he had had enough so he turned on his portable fan and blew the bloody smoke out. What he saw…well, he didn't know what to think of it.

In the middle of the room there he was with his ridiculous Sherlock Holmes outfit standing paralyzed; but there was someone behind him, it looked like someone was embracing him, those arms were too small for a guy… wait, what?

"St. Tail what are you doing?" yelled a guy in a black suit. He looked pissed. Huh, he could have some fun with that.

"What do you reckon, do they make a nice couple?" he said looking at Hakuba who was having his chest felt by globed hands.

"Shut up!" yelled both boys.

"As much as I like to be here" said a feminine voice (how come he didn't notice that before?) "I must take my leave now…One!" she was leaving? He needed to get those Emeralds…wait a second they were still on their case so… "Two"

"What are you doing? Hold her!" said the black suited boy to Hakuba…who still looked petrified.

"Three!" the place was filled with giant bubbles all around. One of those encased Hakuba and the other…the black suited boy.

"Not again!" yelled the boy, why was he complaining, he was going to steal those emeralds, and the girl didn't-

"Thank you very much for the Emerald Eyes" I turned around to see that the girl was standing near a window (a hot redhead). She wore a wine coloured tuxedo like outfit and had her hair in a ponytail. The thing that also caught my attention was the earrings she was wearing.

"Hey! Those are mine!" yelled Kaitou when he saw that his price was being taken away from him. He was getting closer to the girl and she all but ran. She stood there waiting for him, when he was coming close enough to catch her she had her hand in front of him, blocking the view to his face.

"Sorry, I don't like to play dirty but-" she had a bottle in her hand and sprayed him with some sort of perfume "I'm in a bit of a hurry now" she turned around and left.

He couldn't move. He was completely paralyzed…so maybe Hakuba wasn't an incompetent tonight; they were fooled by that petite girl. Who the hell was she?

"I swear I'll catch you next time St. Tail!" yelled the boy who was trapped in a bubble.

"Good luck with that Asuka Jr." said the girl poking her head through the window one last time "you'll be able to move in ten seconds…get ready to run" she sprayed him once again from over the window "Bye bye!"

As soon as he was able to move again he dashed out the window looking for the girl…and all he could see was a gigantic pink balloon floating far off in the distance.

"Hey! That's my trick!" He activated his hang glider and jumped off the window "Give those back!" he yelled gaining ground on her.

The girl just looked over her shoulder and spun around to face him. She didn't say a word as he came closer to her she just smiled and waited. What was she up to? The girl snapped her fingers and on her hand appeared a wine colored top hat.

"Give me those emeralds" he said pointing at her his card gun. He really didn't want to shoot her, just intimidate her a bit "I need them!"

"Say, don't you think the sky is just too crowded tonight?" she said in a sweet tone.

"Huh?" what was she talking about?

"One, two…three!" she quickly counted as a flock of white dove came out of her hat headed directly towards him, directly towards him with their claws aiming at his face.

"Whoa!" the attacking flock made him drop his card gun trying to cover himself somewhat but the birds were very persistent. He could see a little over the mess of feathers that the girl was getting away from there "Hey, wait there!"

.

.

.

* * *

She jumped off the balloon towards a nearby roof that was located in the residential area of the city. Now, where was that house? Seira told her that it would be easy to find the street from this point on.

"Mou, why is it that I always delay in this part?" she complained out loud.

"Actually, you are right on time" who was that? She turned around just to encounter that boy in the white tux "Sorry about this" he said as a chain of handkerchiefs came out of his sleeve towards her.

She jumped out of the way, but the chain of cloth seemed to have a mind of its own and chased her around.

"Stop it!" she said while she jumped over the thing again.

"I need those emeralds" said the boy starting to get closer to her.

"They do not belong to you!" she yelled angry. She was in the middle of a retrieving mission just to find a real thief. How much bad luck did she need?

"Neither to you!" had he said aiming that gun at her one more time. When did he get it back?

She saw him about to shoot her but as she jumped away from the cloth chain she readied a set of card on her hands and threw it at the same time the boy shot aiming at her. Both of them stopped them stopped, shocked to see that the other had thrown a set of cards with accuracy. Their cards blocked the others. They finally stopped and faced each other.

"Who are you?" she asked lowering her hair to cover her eyes. She could see he smirked.

"Kaitou Kid, my fair maiden" he said as a rose appeared in his hand he made a move to get close "And who might you be?" she got weary of him.

"Before answering that…" she signaled him to stop with her hand held out "What is your interest in these jewels?"

He looked a bit shocked. Now that she could appreciate him closer, he wore a monocle over his left eye… and that name sounded familiar somehow. Maybe something her mother told her once. While she was deep in thought, he smirked at her.

"My my, you seem to want them very much, although I don't think emeralds will suit you very well" he said putting his hands inside his pants pockets.

"I don't plan to keep them for myself" he flinched at that. Why would he?

"Someone asked you to get them?" he asked in a threatening tone. She readied herself in case she needed to flee.

"Something like that" why was this boy interfering in her business?

"Then I'm sorry to say that I won't let you do it" he said starting to walk in her direction. They were a few meters apart from each other "Those persons probably would pay you good money for it, but don't think they'll let you go off their radar so easily"

"How dare you!" she yelled at him feeling her eyes sting a little. He stopped shocked at her yelling.

"Wha-" he started but got interrupted.

.

.

.

* * *

"Some lonely grandmother just wants to retrieve the only possession she has to remember to love of her life" she yelled while she clasped her hands together "How dare you…"

"What are you talking about?" he asked in an uncomfortable tone.

"She has been praying for her memento to be given back, praying for so long now" he saw the girl seemed really distressed at him for suggesting payment. She still had her hands clasped, as if praying herself.

So, wait a moment, she was trying to…oh. Well, he still needed to check those emeralds but…

"Please fair maiden" he was just a few steps away from her now "I didn't mean to upset you" he held the roes once again to her "But I need to take a look at those jewels, if I may?"

"What for?" she asked still not looking at him and completely ignoring the rose.

"I'm looking for something and it might be inside one of those jewels" he said as gentle as he could.

"What would you do if you find that?" she asked lowering her hand to her sides. She was a very cautious person; he could see her reaching her back.

"I assure you that if what I'm looking for is not in there I'll let you keep on with your task" she stopped her hands "But if I find what I'm looking for…" he saw the girl tense "I'll have to destroy them" she stood still for a while after he said this. Then, she spoke.

"Let's pray to the Lord that you don't" she said as she held out her hands and the emeralds appeared there.

He took the emeralds and held them up so he could see the moonlight shine through them. He smiled as he turned around to the girl. She looked at him expecting and answer and he then just tossed the jewels in her direction, which she quickly caught in her hands.

"The Lord smiles down upon you" he said jokingly "Unlike me, I just find akumas in my way" he said turning a bit melancholic remembering his late father.

"The Lord smiles down upon all of us, is up to us whether we decide to look up and see his smile" she said turning around ready to leave.

"You never told me your name" he pointed out getting ready to go back home as well. He saw the girl turn around fully and bow. She looked quite gracious. As she got up she tossed him a rose that he caught by reflex. He looked at it puzzled.

"Kaitou St. Tail" she lifted her face and he could see a big pair of turquoise eyes "Thanks for the night" she said signaling the rose. And as soon as she said that she flipped backwards and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He looked at the rose in his hand again. He chuckled; he was the one who received a flower this time. Oh well, always a first time for everything.

"Until we meet again"

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you like it?**

**R&R :D**


End file.
